


The Diary of Mitsuru Ikeda

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A record of how Mitsuru and Shinobu got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Mitsuru Ikeda

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two years before Suka-chan enters.

~*~

Entry 1:

So, here is Greenwood. Ryokurin. A lonely old dorm, surrounded by swaying trees and sunshine. It needs someone to spice it up, make it home. I’ve got some plans . . .

This is my first day of school. Mom and Dad helped me unpack and get settled in. My new roommate hasn’t gotten here yet. I wonder what he’ll be like.

I set up everything in neatly. Always gives me a sense of peace when my things are in order. Pens. Pencils. Textbooks. Warm woolen clothes for the coming winter. A picture of little bro’. The room is silent and lonely. I feel like I’m missing something . . .

~*~

Mitsuru jumped off the top bunk and padded to the door, his bare feet slapping in on the hardwood floor.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and the first thing he noticed was a pair of sharp, lavender-blue eyes. Those eyes locked on him in a decidedly unnerving way.

"Hello?" Mitsuru said, bowing his head slightly. 

Silence. Mitsuru swallowed anxiously.

"I’m Mitsuru Ikeda. ‘Mitsuru’ is fine. Are you my new roommate?"

The purple-haired boy blinked, then quietly walked into the room, leaving the door wide open. The strange young man continued to make his way to the bed, pausing slightly to utter, "Shinobu."

"Excuse me?"

"Shinobu Tezuka. My name."

"Oh. Shinobu. Nice to meet you!"

“Same.”

With nothing more to add, the solemn freshman began putting his possessions away, carefully avoiding the drawers that Mitsuru had used. Mitsuru stood there, dumbfounded. 

Shinobu made no sound as he unpacked. Every move he made was graceful, disinterested, and detached. Mitsuru stared, enraptured. Shinobu didn’t take long putting his things away—he’d only brought one bag, mostly consisting of clothing and books. 

Once finished, Shinobu walked over to the beds and sat experimentally on the bottom bunk. He crossed his legs and looked straight at Mitsuru.

”Um . . .” Mitsuru shifted uncomfortably. "I’m sorry; I should have offered to help."

”That was not necessary," Shinobu said.

"Yeah, well, you’re my new roommate, and I should have done something to welcome you."

Shinobu blinked. "Mitsuru?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want the top bunk?"

"Yes, please. I like being on top."

A hint of a smile. Shinobu nodded. "I figured. I guess we’re lucky then."

"Oh?"

"I like being on bottom." There was no mistaking the seductive tone.

Mitsuru raised his eyebrows; his mouth suddenly felt very dry. "Do you?"

Shinobu nodded. 

Mitsuru raked his blond bangs out of his eyes and smiled. "Lucky, indeed." He crawled onto the top bunk and opened his journal, the silence suddenly not so lonely or uneasy anymore.

~*~

Entry 1- continuation

Holy shit! My roommate just hit on me! Looked right at me and said he liked being on bottom. That is a gay reference, isn’t it? Yes, yes I think it is . . . Eee! Ah, shit, what the hell am I supposed to do? He’s so . . . odd. 

Guess that’s the pot calling the kettle black, there, but . . . Still, he had nice eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like that. So . . . lavender. And cold. Frost-covered Forget-Me-Nots.

Well, better get ready for dinner. Man, this year is gonna be interesting . . .

~*~

Shinobu sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, staring out the windows at the bright green lawn. Mitsuru thought he looked lonely, so he decided to join him.

"Hey, Shinobu. Can I sit here?"

Shinobu looked up at him and nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Mitsuru cleared his throat. "Thanks. So, what’re you looking at?"

"Lime."

" . . . Limes?"

"The grass is the color of limes; citrus and sunlight. I hate it."

Mitsuru blinked. Then he laughed outright. "Oh damn! I got stuck with a poet for a roommate."

"There, there," Shinobu murmured. "Somehow, I know you’ll survive."

Mitsuru smiled and promptly stole one of Shinobu’s fries. Popping it into his mouth, he wondered why nothing he did got any reaction out of the other boy. It was infuriating. Impressive, but infuriating.

"Good fries," Mitsuru said between bites.

"Please." Shinobu lifted the ketchup-saturated fries out to Mitsuru.

"We’re going to be best friends," Mitsuru decided aloud.

"We are?"

"Of course." Mitsuru shrugged, smiling again, and then got up and took Shinobu’s tray. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Shinobu asked, in his utterly apathetic, yet well-mannered, way.

"Looks like you need some citrus and sunlight."

Shinobu shook his head. "You’re such a child."

"No," Mitsuru countered. "I’m worse."

~*~

Entry 4:

Wow! What a great day it would have been if not for Trig. I hate math. Hate it! Worse, I get to sit next to Shinobu, and he knows all that answers, but he ever raises his hand! If I had even one right answer, I would shout it from the top of my lungs. But no! That dumb ass has to sit on it, resting his chin on his hand, looking completely bored, like he always does. I don’t understand how he can be so smart and not want to show it. 

But I guess I like him for it, too. At least he won’t raise the curve. Still, it’s not right. He needs more confidence. I feel like I’ve become the expert on him. He only talks with me, when we go for walks. Actually, he doesn’t really talk; more like he listens to me babble. But on occasion, I can tell he’s listening intently . . .I have him hooked. So, I consider myself an authority on Shinobu's interests . . . at least, more than anyone else around here.. 

~*~

"What are you doing, Shinobu?"

"I’m aligning our sphere."

"Right. Right, our sphere. That makes perfect sense."

Shinobu did not huff. He did not let his shoulders slump. He did not give the slightest indication that Mitsuru had just asked him an unspoken question. 

“Ah! What are you doing, Shinobu!"

The taller boy stopped and peered over at Mitsuru, his eyes coming level with the top bunk. "I am going through this excuse of a dorm room, and reorganizing it according to the principles of Feng Shui."

"The principles of what?"

"Feng Shui! You’re telling me they didn’t teach you that at your shrine?"

"I wasn’t a monk, Shinobu."

The older boy nodded, murmuring, "No, not with your preferences, I take it."

"What does that mean?"

"Move that over there and then help me hang the wind chimes."

"Why should I? This is your project. Just look at what you’ve done to my pencils! Why me?"

Shinobu stopped and turned a cool gaze on him. "Because you’re closer to the ceiling, idiot. You’re the one who likes to be on top, right?"

Mitsuru blushed. "Um, yeah . . ." He took the chimes and attached the looped string to the hook on the window frame. They sounded pleasant in the autumn breeze. "Nice."

"Yeah."

" 'Yeah?' "

"Mm?"

"You never say ‘yeah.’ You never say more than one sentence a day, if you can help it. And now you’re even responding with ‘yeah?’ " Mitsuru said excitedly.

"You pick the weirdest things to get worked up about, Mitsu."

‘Mitsu.’ He loved that nickname, but only Shinobu was allowed to use it. It gave Mitsuru a sense of intimacy.

"Well, I guess you’re a bad influence," Shinobu said, as he centered a red candle to the south. 

"I hope so."

"Do you?" Shinobu straightened up and turned around, sticking his face a bare inch or two from Mitsuru’s.

"Humph!" A giant, fluffy pillow smacked into Shinobu’s surprised face; feathers floated around the room.

"Ho? Sure that was wise, Mitsu?"

"Just what do you think you can do to me, Shin?"

Now, even with Shinobu, there were limits. And Mitsuru loved to test each and every one. Narrowly, he escaped Shinobu’s flying pillow, squealing, “You’ll never take me alive!"

"What would I do with you dead, you silly thing!" Shinobu climbed the wooden ladder to Mitsuru’s bed, raising his pillow over his head.

"Wah!" Mitsuru scooted to the headboard. He kicked out, and suddenly Shinobu dangled at the edge of the mattress, teetering dangerously toward the floor.

Without thinking, Mitsuru grabbed the boy’s shirt and pulled him close, hauling him up onto the bed. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other’s faces. 

"Thank you," Shinobu whispered.

Mitsuru gave his trademark grin. "So serious," he said, teasing. 

Suddenly Shinobu began to writhe, breath hitched in his throat. "Mit—Mit—"

"What? Can’t the great, stoic Shinobu stand being tickled?" 

Without mercy, Mitsuru tickled Shinobu until he lay gasping.

"Oh!" Mitsuru said when Shinobu returned fire. 

"Ha ha!" Grinning openly now, Shinobu pinned him to the bed.

"Shi—Shin—stop!"

Shinobu froze, hovering over Mitsuru, who was blushing and breathless. He smiled.

The taller boy brushed Mitsuru’s bangs back. "You are really very handsome, when you smile, Mitsu-chan."

Mitsuru had never heard Shinobu speak so warmly. “Oh really?” 

Shinobu nodded. "Yeah."

Mitsuru held his breath, waiting. Would Shinobu kiss him now? What would it feel like? Would it matter that they were both boys?

"Well, I think I’ll start cleaning up this mess," Shinobu said. 

"Hm?"

"This mess. I think I’ll start cleaning it up." Shinobu nodded, indicating the white feathers littering the floor. 

"What makes you think I’ll let you get away?" Mitsuru challenged, waggling his eyebrows. Didn’t matter that Shinobu was a boy. Flirting was still flirting, after all.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Am I your prisoner, then?"

"Oh yes. My captive."

"Mitsu?"

"Yes?"

"What makes you think you’re not the captive?"

Mitsuru paused. "Well, we're in my bed."

"Mm-hm."

"And I started it."

"Mm-hm."

"And I’m not going to let you go!" Mitsuru resumed his tickling, but froze when Shinobu’s hand slipped silently over his own.

"Mitsu?" His voice was husky. "I bet I can escape . . .”

”How?"

Shinobu’s lips hovered just an inch above his own. "Like this . . ." Shinobu shifted closer, and Mitsuru’s heart pounded in his chest. His stomach tightened as the boy’s lips whispered above his own, and then . . . were gone.

Shinobu slipped off the bed and walked across the room to pick up the broom in the closet. He calmly began sweeping the room.

Mitsuru responded with a swift and well-aimed pillow to the back of Shinobu’s head. Shinobu didn’t turn, but Mitsuru knew he was smiling.

~*~

Entry 7:

Groan! Oh man! What’s happening to me? I think living in a boy’s boarding school is beginning to effect me. Today I almost kissed Shinobu. I must be crazy! I need to get out, find a girl, go on a date. Shit. I wanted it!

Well, I’ve got to get a grip on myself, that’s all. Nothing to it. He’s kinda cold to me, so I’ll be cold back. I’ll just fill up my time with activities and stop taking walks with him and before you know I won’t notice him at all. Right? Right. Now, what to choose . . . 

~*~

Mitsuru announced, "I’m running for dorm president."

Shinobu said nothing, as usual. 

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

"Well?"

Turning in his desk chair, Shinobu’s sharp eyes stared at him. "Well, good luck. You’ll need it."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I’m running, too."

"What?!" Mitsuru fumed for a moment. "You’re only running because I said I was."

Shinobu shrugged. "If you like."

"Argh!"

"Of course, you’ll never beat me." Shinobu turned back to his books. "Not with your grades."

"I . . ." 

It was true. Mitsuru excelled in all subjects, except math. He was failing, and failures weren’t allowed to run for class president, dorm president, or student council. Frowning, he walked over to his desk and plopped down in front of his Trigonometry text. Cracking the spine for the third time that semester, he began to study.

~*~

Several hours later, Mitsuru had gotten as far as the third page. He stared out into space, a million miles away from his formulas and proofs.

"Mitsu. You’re day-dreaming."

"Huh?" He stiffened; his roommate loomed right over him, a serious expression on that handsome face. "What is it, Shinobu?"

"I was wondering if you could use some help?"

"Help?"

"With math."

Mitsuru sniffed, his pride wounded. "Why would you help your competition?"

Shinobu gave a slow, seductive smile. "Makes the game more fun. And the winning even sweeter. Do you want me to help you, Mitsu?"

Mitsuru thought of all the ways he’d learned to tell someone to fuck off, years ago when he had been a gang leader. But realizing the severity of his situation, he wisely bit his lip. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Without another word, Shinobu pulled up his chair and brought over his textbook. "All right. For starters, we’re on page forty-two, not three. Shall we begin?"

"Mm."

~*~

"Oh I see!" Mitsuru said again.

"Yes, like that. Just like that."

"But what’s the rule?"

"Ah, suddenly interested in the rules, Mitsu?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Shin."

"It’s at the bottom of the page, next to the asterix. You can use that whenever you’re stumped, you know."

"Oh. I guess if I ever read the book, I would know that."

"You’re hopeless. I’m taking you on as my pet project. You’re going to pass this class."

"Sure you’re up to the task of taking me on, Shin?" Mitsuru grinned.

The quiet boy leveled him with a look. "Yes. I’m sure I’m up for it." Determined, Shinobu stood and leaned over Mitsuru, turning the pages of the textbook with long, lithe fingers. "Here. Do these problems before bed. Bring them to me before class tomorrow."

"What are these?"

"They’re our homework assignment, dummy."

"Oh. Hey, Shin?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

Silence again. But a pleasant silence. A silence that said ‘you’re welcome, and you know it.’ 

Mitsuru started to understand Shinobu’s secret language, just like he was beginning to grasp Trigonometry. Every problem had a solution, after all.

~*~

Entry 12

I dreamed of him tonight. Shit, I hope I didn’t make any noise in my sleep. It was a really hot dream.

I can’t believe I’m writing this.

It started out simple enough. He was over my shoulder, like he always is, demanding I do this problem or that. But there were rules. For every problem I got wrong, he would spank me. I’m blushing just thinking about it, but I have to confess, I liked it. They were really good spanks. Just hard enough to make a slapping sound fill up the room. I could feel the blood rush to my groin and my pants got painfully tight. The pain felt really good, strangely enough.

For every question I got right, I would be rewarded. Sometimes with a touch. Like a neck massage. Or a back rub. Then maybe a little kiss to the back of my neck. I never tried so hard to get a math problem correct in my life. Soon I could feel his hands sliding over me—down my chest and across my abs. 

I started moaning, and here’s what makes me nervous: I really hope I didn’t moan out loud last night. That would be so embarrassing.

But how could I not moan? He would say I was a good student and then he would touch me . . . rub me . . . through my slacks. Those eyes stared directly into me, as he moved his hand over my hard dick.

I remember leaning into it. Damn, that was a good dream! That was all it was—he just rubbed me there. Making me so hard. But I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t talk. I just sat there, rocking into his hand, making the chair squeak a little, I was so eager. Finally, he pulled me up to him and kissed me—his wet lips covering my own. His hand pressed more firmly against my cock, mapping me through my clothing, teasing and taunting and making me ache. 

I whimpered and he broke the kiss. "I think I know how to escape," he said. And with that, he vanished.

I awoke with an agonizing hard-on. It was so bad I could barely stand up on the way to the bathroom. I dashed through the chilly hallway and skidded into the stall. Making sure no one else was there, I put my hand down my boxers and jerked myself off as quickly as I could. I didn’t want to think too much about it, but for some reason, images of Shinobu filled my mind.

I imagined him sneaking into the bathroom with me, smiling. He would push me into the stall and pull down my pants. Then he would get down on his knees and suck me. The mere thought made my cock pulse. I humped into my hand, my hips thrusting sharply back and forth, and I came, into the toilet. 

Afterward I felt utterly sick with myself. I didn’t talk to him. Didn’t look at him for a whole day. He seemed shocked . . . well, as shocked as Shinobu can get. But he didn’t press me about it. Not until after dinner . . .

~*~

"Mitsu?"

"What?"

"Do you want to study tonight?"

"No, I think I’m okay."

"Oh?"

Mitsuru grimaced. "Yeah. It doesn’t matter. I’m dropping out of the race anyway."

Silence. And then, "I never figured you for a coward, Mitsuru."

That made him spin around in his chair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Backing down are you? Giving up?"

"Yeah," he spat out angrily. "That’s right." With a scowl, Mitsuru turned back to his diary.

"Mitsu?" A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, sending cracks of electricity down his spine. 

"What!" He jumped up in the air, slamming his book shut.

"What’s the matter with you?" Shinobu looked sincerely worried. Mitsuru had never seen him so concerned before.

"Nothing. I’m tired. I haven’t been sleeping well."

"Haven’t been sleeping well?”

"Yeah, you know. Nightmares."

Shinobu frowned. "Oh. I see."

"Um, yeah. Sorry I snapped. I get real testy sometimes." He knew his voice didn’t sound nearly as apologetic as it should have.

"It’s okay." 

A coldness wrapped around Shinobu. Mitsuru’s shoulders slumped when he felt the silent wall erect itself. He knew he’d caused it. It was a self-preservation tactic; he recognized it easily enough. He had used it himself. 

So this was the way it would have to be from now on. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. He put his palms over his eyes and rubbed the weariness away.

Shinobu stared at him. He could feel it. Slowly he lifted his head and looked back at the boy, but said nothing.

A pregnant pause and then, "Come on." Shinobu stood to gather their coats.

"Where are we going?"

"Citrus. Sunshine. You’ve gotta get out of this room."

For some reason, Mitsuru felt like he had been absolved—he was grateful. He grabbed his coat. “Yeah, I think I need a walk."

"I could tell." Shinobu locked the door behind them.

~*~

Entry 13

He took me on a walk tonight. Over the grounds. The leaves are falling now. Their pretty colors made me a little homesick. I liked the rustling noise they made as we walked. 

We went over the little cement bridge and up on that hill with the broken street lamp. It was cold and I must have shivered, because he stepped closer to me. That only made me shiver more.

"Look there," he whispered, craning his neck upward. At first I thought he meant the squirrel’s nest in the tress over us, but he meant the stars. So bright and vibrant . . .

"Do you know your astronomy, Mitsu?"

I shook my head. Shinobu seemed to know everything. I was so stupid. Why did he even hang out with me?

"That’s Gemini. The twins of the soul."

Everything he says has a double meaning, though I usually miss it. Not this time, though.

"Twin souls."

"Mm," he said, standing even closer to me.

I sighed and, man, I can’t believe I did this . . . I put my head on his shoulder.

I guess I expected to be pushed away. Or laughed at. Or something. But he was quiet, as usual. Comfortably quiet. Finally he put his arm around me, and I smiled, my eyes still closed. He felt so warm . . . so warm . . .

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

Yeah, right. "Mm," I said, or something like that. He hugged me close, the feeling not exactly smooth or natural, but still sweet, and then we walked back to our room. 

He didn’t say anything for the rest of the night, and so neither did I. I just started writing in this damned book again. I guess I’ve gotten used to being quiet around him, but I need to express some things, so . . . I use this book.

Good night, diary.

~*~

"Ah-chooou!" 

"Sick?"

"Sniiiiiiff. Nbo. M’nod."

"Uh-huh. Mitsu, come here."

He tried to get out of bed, but his arms shook so badly, he quickly gave up and lay limp on his mattress.

"Never mind. I’ll come to you." 

A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and Mitsuru leaned into it, curling his body up like an armadillo as he did so. "Oh gob. M’dyingu."

"You are not dying. You’ve got a cold. You should see the nurse."

"Noh. Ohhhhh. I dom like hib."

"Why not?"

"Hebtai."

"The school nurse? A pervert? Mitsu, you’ll have to do better than that." Shinobu rested his hands on his hips in the perfect imitation of an angry mother. 

"He iiis! Ohhhhn. Triet to feel m ub."

Shinobu sighed. "All right. What if I came with you? Would that make you happy?"

"Yeb."

"Fine. Let’s get you dressed."

Mitsuru tried to rise again, but was too weak.

"Jeez, you really are sick. Here, put your arms around my neck."

Mitsuru did as instructed. Shinobu carried him easily. He sighed, grateful it didn't take too much energy.

"Here, hold onto the this while I get you a shirt," Shinobu instructed, pressing the blonde’s hands to the bedpost before striding toward the closet.

Wuuuuump.

"Mitsuru!"

"Shin—Ohhhh."

"Here, here . . ." Shinobu picked him up off the floor and cradled him close. He looked really worried.

"Dond worry, Shin. I’b okay. I feel like rubba nway."

"Forget the clothes; let’s just get you there."

Quickly, Shinobu scooped Mitsuru up and rushed him to the infirmary. Mitsuru could feel Shinobu’s heart pounding.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Sh, Mitsu. Almost there."

~*~

"Well, well. Prince Charming to the rescue. What have you got here, boys?"

Mitsuru glared at the nurse . . . that pervert . . . Kazuhiro. Sure, he was a gorgeous, intelligent, married man, but he still gave Mitsuru the creeps. Last time he came to update his medical records, the man backed him up against a wall, muttering some comment about shy boys. He was just odd.

Shinobu simply said, "Sir. My roommate has a very high temperature and he’s very weak. How about a bed? He’s heavy, too."

Mitsuru shifted his glare. 

“Bring him over here."

The nurse took his pulse and listened to his heart and lungs. It revealed nothing. Next came blood pressure—which was very high, considering. When he tapped Mitsuru’s sinuses, Mitsuru shouted.

"Ahhh!"

Shinobu rushed forward, then contained himself. 

The nurse nodded. "Yep. Just as I thought. A sinus infection. Take this bottle of Amoxicillin and get plenty of bed rest, kid. You should be fine within the week." Satisfied with his easy prognosis, the nurse grinned.

"Bastarb!"

"Oh, not so shy anymore are we, Mitsuru-chan?"

"Ibe goingu to punche youb lightz oud!"

Shinobu intercepted his weak first, quietly murmuring, "Come on, Mitsu. You need your rest." Shinobu moved to lift him again.

"He can stay in the infirmary,” the nurse said. “You don’t want to risk getting sick, yourself."

"But—"

"No buts, young man. You can visit. Don’t you have class at the moment? Be gone!" The nurse shooed Shinobu out the door.

~*~

Entry 16

I am so bored without Shinobu! They don’t even have TV here. When I’m dorm president, that’s the first thing that’s going to change. When I’m president . . . 

I miss him, actually. The silence here is not comfortable. It’s cold and white and it fills up everything—even solid things. It’s stale. The food here sucks. I want French fries. Shin’s French fries always taste best. 

Look at me, mooning like some girl. Well, I can’t help the fact that I’m hungry.

Did he really carry me here? Like some damsel in distress? He must have been really worried, then. He hates attracting attention. I wish I had less out of it; I love attention!

I was so stupid. Going out that night, knowing how I get colds so easily. It had been nice though. To feel his arm wrap around me. Now I know he cares for me. A little, at least. 

Does he dream about me, too? Maybe he has feelings for me. I know he’s never likely to share it if he does. I don’t know that I want him to.

I just know that I miss him.

I miss him.

And I want him here.

Now.

~*~

"Mitsu?"

"Shin?" Mitsuru asked, delighted. 

"Here you are." Shinobu handed him a bag.

"What did you bring me?" Mitsuru looked down eagerly. "Trigonometry 101?"

"Yep. Figured you’d wanna keep up with the tutoring, if you’re still gonna try and beat me for the presidency."

He curled his arm backward, taking aim with the textbook.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mitsu! Calm down! Here. Sheesh, you little brat." Shinobu held out a small piece of chocolate, wrapped in red foil. "Chocolate covered cherry."

"Wow! My favorite! How did you know?"

Shinobu chuckled. "I figured they were just decadent enough to make your list."

"Thanks, Shin. It’s not just anybody that gives me their cherry." Mitsuru winked.

Shinobu smirked back, leaning his elbows on the bedrail, his face on his fists. "You can have that, too, if you’re hungry enough."

Mitsuru’s eyes popped out, his right eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. His drug-laced brain went into overdrive. 

"Mitsu, Mitsu, Mitsu. I think the nurse has been a bad influence." Shinobu trailed a hand down Mitsuru’s lean tummy, making him shiver, like in his dream. 

He swallowed. "Ah. No actually. He’s really not that bad. I think it’s his way of joking." He cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from that hand.

"Is that you’re way of joking?"

"Um . . ." Mitsuru felt himself blush.

"Mitsu?"

“Yeah?”

"Want to study now?"

Mitsuru sighed in relief. "Sorry, I’m very tired."

He expected a rebuke, or at least a stern look. But Shinobu just looked at him affectionately. "All right. How bout I read to you? A poem perhaps?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Very well . . ." 

~*~

"Sorry, boys. Visiting time is up." The nurse tapped his watch.

Shinobu shot Mitsuru an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It’s all right. How’s the room getting on with out me? Probably happy I’m not messing up the Feng Shui."

"It’s empty without you." Shinobu leaned over and ran a hand over Mitsuru’s hair. “Hurry up and get better.”

Mitsuru couldn’t really remember the last time someone had touched him like that. "Shinobu? I want to come home."

"Soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

Shinobu brushed the back of his knuckles over Mitsuru’s cheek. “Rest. I’ll be waiting.”

~*~

Entry 20

Finally back in my old room. I really missed it. The view is so much better than the one in the infirmary. And Shin has added lots of nice things, like incense sticks and a bookshelf and a little table. It’s cozy here. Shin is here.

The last week feels like an underwater-dream. Did he really touch me like that? Does he want me? Do I want him, or am I just lonely? It’s typical for orphans—well, adopted kids—like me, to seek out affection like this, isn’t it?

Maybe I’m romanticizing our relationship. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. But I . . . 

I’m so selfish . . .

~*~

"Hey."

Shinobu glanced at him. "Hm?"

"You look so serious. Show me one of those brilliant smiles?"

Mitsuru frowned slightly. "Hn. Can’t fake them, that’s why they’re brilliant."

"Egotist.” Shinobu stared at him until he smiled. “Ah! There it is!"

"Can’t help but smile at you, Shin."

"Ah, thank you!" Shinobu bowed slightly.

“Man, I’m bored." Mitsuru ruffled his hair.

"We could go over math problems. The test is tomorrow . . ."

"Nope. All I’ve learned, I already know, and everything else will just confuse me." Mitsuru folded his arms casually behind his head, relaxing back into the mattress.

"You are such a child!" 

"Well, there are more important things to worry about, Shin."

"What could be more important that the math test?"

"The election."

“Oh? But they’re one and the same to you, aren’t they?" Shinobu smirked. 

"How do you figure?"

The older boy shrugged. "Well, no math test . . ."

"No presidency. I know."

"Shouldn’t we study just a little bit?"

" . . .Yeah."

Huddling close, Mitsuru could smell Shinobu’s scent—he smelled like sugar cookies and snow. Christmas would come soon, and along with it, winter break. 

He sighed. What would he do without Shinobu? He didn’t want to go home; he would just be a burden to his foster family.

"Number four. The proof." Shinobu pointed at it.

He sighed harder. "I know. I just don’t get this one."

Shinobu shifted his weight and rested his head on Mitsuru’s shoulder. "What can I do to entice you to do this problem? You know you know it."

Mitsuru gulped. He thought about his wet dream and immediately got hard. "Well . . ."

"Hm?"

"I want another cherry!"

Shinobu smiled. "Which kind, Mitsu?"

Mitsuru turned beet-red and stared down at his book. "You know what I meant," he murmured to the book.

"Ah. Pass the test and we’ll see."

~*~

The waiting took forever. Mitsuru paced back and forth in front of the posting board, his stomach in knots. "Ah, shit!"

Smiling at him, Shinobu just leaned against the wall, his left leg slightly bent. "Mitsu. Will you relax?"

"Easy for you to say."

"Even easier for me to do."

Mitsuru paused, then whirled around. "Yes, I know. I wish I could be more like you, Shin. Always so collected and perfectly calm. Don’t you feel anything?!"

Mitsuru stopped; Shinobu looked sad for a just a split second.

"Yes, it so happens I do."

"Shin—"

"Look!" someone shouted. "The test scores are being put up!"

Mitsuru ran over to the board; he didn’t notice when Shinobu walked away.

~*~

"Shinobu! Shinobu!" Mitsuru flailed his arms, running up and down the hall. Where was that idiot? For him to disappear at a time like this! "Shinobu!"

He raced down the hallway. Bursting into the room, he screamed, "Shinobu!"

"What?!"

"Look!" Mitsuru beamed. "I got an eighty-eight!"

Silence.

"Shin? I passed . . ."

Shinobu nodded. "Well, of course you passed, you idiot! As if one of my pupils would fail!"

"Oh, Shin!" Mitsuru threw his arms around his roommate, hugging him close. "Oh, Shin, I could never have done this without you! Thank you so much!" He pulled back slightly so that he could see the shocked expression on the other boy’s face. Laughing, he said, "This is so awesome! I’m going to kick your ass in the election, though."

"Yes," Shin said softly, kindly. "Yes, you are. But that’s okay. I already knew that."

"Shin?" Mitsuru murmured, baffled.

"You silly thing." He ran a hand through Mitsuru’s hair. "Of course you’re going to win the election. I never signed up for dorm president. I’m running for student council president. Little idiot. I just told you that so you’d study! And look, now you’ve passed! You’re a shoe-in; everyone at Greenwood loves you. Congratulations, Mitsu."

It took a while for him to grasp what Shinobu had said. "Shin—you . . ."

“Lied to you and used dirty tricks and the promise of chocolates to manipulate you. Yes. Sorry.”

“But you helped me pass . . .”

Shinobu nodded. 

Without thinking, Mitsuru pulled Shinobu down to him and kissed him firmly.

It was warm and gentle and . . . charged. He pulled away, gasping. 

Shinobu looked at him through lowered eyelids. 

Oh no. What had he done?

"Shin?" 

Shinobu looked down at his mouth as he spoke.

The taller boy didn’t move. He wasn’t calm, exactly, just . . . frozen. 

Mitsuru thought about backing away, acting like it was all a joke. But that would be a lie. And he was tired of lying. Especially to himself. He wanted Shinobu. He owed the truth to the other boy. 

"Shin?” He stepped up close. “Shinobu? Stop me . . . if you don’t want me to—"

"Mitsu?"

"Mm?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Before Mitsuru could answer, Shinobu pulled him close and kissed him, hard. He tasted like sugar cookies.

“Mitsu . . .” Shinobu whispered. 

"Shin!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy, pulling their bodies flush. He hid face in the crook of Shinobu’s neck, suddenly shy. "I’ve never loved a man before . . ."

"That’s okay,” Shinobu said gently.

Mitsuru looked up. "I’ve never loved anyone before. . . . ’cept you, Shinobu."

Shinobu kissed him again, tilting Mitsuru’s head back, pressing the corners of their mouths together. It was perfect. They twined together. Mitsuru trembled a bit.

"Here, you’re cold, Mitsu." Shinobu led him to the lower bunk. "Lie down."

They lay down, face to face. Shinobu cupped Mitsuru’s chin, staring deeply into his eyes. Tentatively, Shinobu sent the tip of his tongue over Mitsuru's mouth, causing the blond boy to groan.

"Shin . . ."

"Sh. The walls are thin."

"Yes . . ." 

Shinobu ran a hand up and down his arm, snaking under Mitsuru’s shirt to rub his chest. 

"Mm . . ."

"Sh." Shinobu smiled. “Don’t make me gag you."

For long moments, the only sound was the ticking of the clock. Mitsuru bit his lip when Shinobu rubbed his thumb over Mitsuru’s nipples. He gasped and tilted his head back. Silently, Shinobu peeled him out of his shirt and shucked it to the floor. 

Shinobu looked at him for a long time, licking his lips. 

Mitsuru tugged on Shinobu’s sweater; the taller boy slowly took it off.

He swallowed—Shinobu was in excellent shape. Mitsuru tentatively explored him with just two fingertips, tracing patterns over his chest. 

Shinobu smiled and cupped Mitsuru’s hardness. He stroked the flat of his palm over Mitsuru’s dick. Mitsuru arched, almost crying out. 

"Careful," Shinobu warned, kissing his way up Mitsuru’s jaw-line. He sucked on Mitsuru’s earlobe, flicking his tongue across the shell of the blond boy’s ear. 

Mitsuru bucked up and Shinobu immediately squeezed his ass, grinding their erections together. "Mitsu . . . can you tell how much I want you?" Shinobu rocked slowly back and forth, humping between Mitsuru’s legs.

"Oh, yes. Yes . . .". Mitsuru began to pant and rock his hips up to meet Shinobu’s thrusts. "Shin!"

“Sh.” Shinobu unbuttoned Mitsuru’s pants and pulled the zipper down carefully. 

Mitsuru growled, yanking Shinobu’s pants down over his hips. The taller man helped him, shimmying out of his pants and underwear. Then he smoothed his hands down Mitsuru’s thighs, pushing his clothing down, dropping it over the side of the bed. 

“Mitsuru . . .”

Mitsuru smiled. They were both almost the exact same size; Shinobu was a little more slender and pale. He wrapped his fingers around Shinobu’s cock and stroked up and down experimentally.

Shinobu bit the back of his own hand, trying to keep quiet. That only made Mitsuru all the more determined. Pushing Shinobu back onto the mattress, his mouth hovered over Shinobu’s cock. "What should I do?" Mitsuru whispered, unsure.

Shinobu gulped. "Lick it," he whispered back.

Mitsuru bent down and licked. He was not disgusted or repulsed. In fact, it felt . . . natural.

"Mitsu," Shinobu sighed.

Encouraged, Mitsuru licked more fervently. 

"Mitsu?"

He stopped and looked up. "Yes?"

"Suck it?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yeah."

He took Shinobu into his mouth as far as he could. Slowly moving his head up and down, he coated Shinobu’s cock with warm, wet saliva. A couple of times he gagged, but Shinobu was patient and gentle, running long fingers through his hair and whispering his appreciation.

"Mm . . . Yes, like that. Just like that . . . Oh, yeah."

Soon, his jaw ached, and he had to stop. "I’m sorry."

Shinobu pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "You did great. Any more and I would have come too soon.” He petted Mitsuru’s hair. “Now, Mitsu. How do you want your first time?"

"Well . . ." He never expected to be talking about this—let alone with another man. He blushed, but refused to lower his head. "I’m not really sure what I’m doing . . ."

"Do you know how to have gay sex?"

"Yes, of course! You . . . I put it in you, right?"

Shinobu nodded solemnly. "Yeah. But I was wondering if you wanted me to do it to you first, to show you how?"

"You’ve done this before?"

Shinobu nodded again, looking a little sad.

"I . . ." Mitsuru was at a loss. He didn’t want to be rude, but he was curious. "Did you—?”

"It wasn’t a very pleasant experience, but that doesn’t mean it has to be bad for us."

Mitsuru snuggled close to Shinobu for a moment, trying to give some comfort. "I . . . Okay."

"Okay?"

"Show me. Do it to me."

Shinobu took a deep breath and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," he whispered.

Mitsuru lay back on the comforter, watching Shinobu carefully. 

Shinobu rubbed his hands in slow circles over Mitsuru’s crotch. "First, we need to get some lubricant. I don’t have any. Any ideas?"

"Um . . . I have some petroleum jelly in my bath kit?"

"That will do just fine. I’ll just be a minute."

“Don’t do anything without showing me how!” Mitsuru called.

Nodding patiently, Shinobu found the jar, opened it, and sat back down on the bed. He lay back, hugging Mitsuru tightly to him. "Are you scared, Mitsu?"

"Yeah."

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah."

Shinobu delved two fingers into the jar, scooping up a liberal amount. He rubbed it between his hands, warming it, and then fisted Mitsuru’s cock. 

"Ah!" Mitsuru closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“Feels good, right?”

He nodded.

“Do it to me,” Shinobu whispered.

Mitsuru scooped up a handful and stroked Shinobu’s length. The older boy sighed. He used more pressure.

“ ‘S good.” Shinobu kissed his cheek, his hand smoothing over Mitsuru’s hip, sliding between his cheeks, and swirling around his hole. “Gonna put one in now.”

Mitsuru choked a little when Shinobu inserted a long finger into him, then out, and back in, over and over. It felt . . . odd. After a while, it started to feel good . . . 

A second finger. Shinobu used scissor-like motions, stretching him open. By the time he added a third finger, Mitsuru was panting, sweating, and straining.

"Please do it now." He didn’t even recognize his own voice.

"Yeah. Turn over."

Mitsuru rolled over, lying flat on his belly. He couldn’t help it; he ground against the sheets.

Shinobu got on all fours, hovering over him. "You can always say stop if you want."

Mitsuru shook his head. "No. Want it to be you."

A soft kiss at the base of his neck. "I want it to be me, too."

Shinobu slowly pushed in.

Mitsuru jerked, fisting the sheets. "Ow! Ah! It hurts, Shin!"

"It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not moving, Mitsu. Just hold on. It gets better I promise."

"Mmmm!" He shook, blinking back tears. 

"Sh." Shinobu thrust in a little farther, angling for Mitsuru’s prostate.

"Oh!" It felt good. It still hurt, but good. 

"Mitsu? Tell me when you’re ready, okay?" Shinobu said through grit teeth.

It hurt, but he wanted this. He needed this. "I’m ready."

Shinobu took it slow. Very slow. He thrust in and withdrew gingerly, for several long, long minutes, until Mitsuru was writing on the bed and clawing at the headboard. 

“Ah, Shin. Please!"

Shin pumped forward steadily now, knocking Mitsuru into the bed with the force of his thrusts. It made the blonde’s aching erection rub up harshly against the bed.

"Oh yeah, Shin. Mm."

"Lift your hips,” Shinobu struggled to say.

Mitsuru raised his ass, spreading his legs. Shinobu poured over his back, reaching around to stroke his cock. "Oh, Mitsu. You’re so tight and wonderful. Hm." Quick, loving kisses grazed his neck.

"You feel good,” he whispered, blushing.

"I’m glad," Shinobu said. "Here, try this . . ." Snaking his hands under Mitsuru’s arms, he lifted Mitsuru back onto his knees. Strong arms went about his waist, holding him tight. Then, sharp thrusts upward, pounding over his sweet spot, making Mitsuru shiver.

He gripped the wooden bars on the bottom of the top bunk, his arms trembling. Shinobu slammed into him now, shaking the whole bed.

"Mitsu, are you close?" Shinobu’s voice was strained.

"Oh yeah. Need it."

Shinobu pumped him in time with his solid fucking, and before long, Mitsuru came, his head tilting back to rest on Shinobu’s sweaty shoulder. 

Shinobu whispered, "Coming . . ." Mitsuru could feel the strange warmth flood into him. 

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the mattress. 

Mitsuru crawled into Shinobu’s arms, sighing. He lifted his head. "That was amazing. You're quite a skilled lover. I thought you liked to be on bottom?"

Shinobu smiled. "I like to be with you. Any way I can get it."

Mitsuru smiled seductively. "Oh? I can hardly wait for your turn, Shinobu!"

The taller boy quirked an eyebrow. "That a fact?"

Mitsuru yawned. "Mm-hm. Right after I take this little nap."

Shinobu chuckled. "Yes, dear. Let’s get under the covers first. It’s cold."

"Mm." Mitsuru’s head rested on Shinobu’s chest; he closed his eyes, and dreamed of snow.

~*~

Entry 23

I got to be dorm president. Voted in by an overwhelming majority. Good. I have great plans for this place. I hear Shin got to be student council president. I wonder if he knows I’m dorm president yet? I owe it all to him . . . I owe lots to him, actually, including this sore ass.

Damn. I never thought I’d turn out gay. But I have to admit, I prefer men. Oh, do I ever prefer men. 

My thoughts just won’t turn off; I keep replaying last night in my mind. The way he looked into my eyes. The feel of his hands on my body. Those kisses. Not to mention the serious fucking he gave me last night.

But more than that . . . I loved the way he held me all night. I just wish his classes didn’t run longer than mine; I didn’t like waking up alone this morning. I hope everything is all right. I don’t want to lose him. I think I love him. I said as much before we . . . 

Oh, Shinobu. Please love me too.

~*~

"Shin?" Mitsuru stuck his head in their room, eyes quickly finding his roommate sitting at their desk. Quietly, he shut the door, turning to look Shinobu in the eye.

"Yes?" 

He crossed the distance and knelt beside the desk. "Shin? Are we okay? After last night?"

Shinobu paused. 

"Shin? I’m sorry if I got carried away last night but—" Mitsuru bowed his head for a moment. "But I’m not sorry about what happened. I’ve wanted that to happen for a long time. I wanted you. I still do." He gulped. "I love you."

"Mitsuru?"

"Yeah?" he croaked out.

"Congratulations. On being dorm president."

"Wh-what?"

"Congratulations." Shinobu cocked his head to the side, as if waiting for him to get the punch line.

"I say that I love you and you say congrat—"

Strong hands gripped his shirt, tugging him up to rest firmly on Shinobu’s lap. "Shut up. I got you a present."

Mitsuru stopped squirming. "Better not be another math book."

Shinobu chuckled. "Here." 

An tiny box with elegant wrapping paper plopped into Mitsuru’s lap. "What’s this?"

"Open it, idiot."

Mitsuru tore through the wrapping—it was a collection of chocolate-covered cherry confections. Each one in the shape of a heart. “Wow.” He blinked. “That’s a lot of cherries.”

"I was thinking," Shinobu said between planting kisses on Mitsuru’s neck, "that today is a great victory for you. You should get a reward . . . I seem to remember a preference for being on top?"

Mitsuru leaned against the taller boy. “Shin . . .”

Shinobu said nothing, just stroked Mitsuru’s hair. 

They stood, grappling at each others’ clothing, kissing each other heatedly. They fell back to the little twin mattress, laughing.

~*~

Entry 100

Shin and I celebrated our second year anniversary today. Predictably, I got another box of chocolate covered cherries. Not that I ever tire of them. Shinobu always finds the most creative ways to eat them, and afterward, I usually fall asleep on top of him.

Tomorrow we have a new freshman coming in. Hasukawa, I believe his name is. Shin and I have already decided to take him under our wing . . . As if we can’t find enough trouble around here..

Things are quiet again. As always, it’s a comfortable quiet. I can hear him, even now, talking to me without words.

I love you too, Shin. Always.

Hang on, I’m coming.

 

 

~*~


End file.
